My Chemical Mafia
by Jeff Vader
Summary: The members of My Chemical Romance if they were hit men, takeing down hollywood's elite. Enjoy! AN: There will be violence and language and Adult scenes. You have been warned.


MY CHEMICAL MAFIA

**Chapter 1 **

**The Hit**

Roswell New Mexico. It was the afternoon and the wind was blowing. In the late after noon sun a tall man stood in a black suit and black fedora hat. It covered most of his face from the eighty five degree sun that shown low in the sky. He was about six foot six. He was slender and had dark brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. It was a short kind of long.

He leaned against the steel building waiting and watching for the signal that he was supposed to look for.

In and opposite part of town another man who was as equally tall stood and waited. He was a blond though and his hair was cut short in the back, but the sides and front were long. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. It was not hard to say he stood out, standing on the corner "reading" a news paper.

Across town there was a third man, he was shorter then the other two. He wore a grey pinstriped suit with a sliver tie. His face was mostly covered as well but instead of a fedora it was a bowler.

A Forth man stood at the entrance to the local Music Movie and Book store. He was not tall but not short he was of average height and weight, although he was more on the skinny side of average. He wore a suit of dark mahogany brown that matched his eyes. He watched the teen girls and middle aged people come and go with bags. He watched as well.

The fifth and last man was not tall either he was of average height, about five ten. He stood near the front doors to the "mall", if this place could be called a Mall. Dark sunglasses covered his forest colored eyes. His phone went off.

"Yeah...okay" he said hanging up. He dialed another number and the phones of the four others rang.

"It's time." he said before hanging up and walking to his car. He wore a deep dark blue suit that had a blue velvet lining that shimmered in the sun as the wind whipped it around his body. His pale blue tie danced around his neck as well, it moved as if on a string to some music only the tie could hear.

He got to his 57 Chevy cloth top. It was a beautiful pearl black that shimmered in the sun. The man's name was Gerard, if you were lucky enough to find out his name you didn't know it long. He got in and started the car and it hummed to life with an ease that was amazing for a car that old. He peeled out of the parking lot, leaving rubber in the parking space. There were three teenaged girls who had just exited the "mall" and were whooping and hollering at him. He paid them no attention as he drove to the music/movie/book store. The man that he picked up was his little brother. His name was Mikey. He got in the car without a word.

Gerard drove further south through town and picked up the short man in the fedora, Frank. Further down the street Gerard picks up Ray the tall man with long hair, then the tall blond man, whose name was Bob.

Once they all were picked up and in the car Gerard made a VERY illegal U turn and went north down Main street, He drove to Fifth Street and turned right and then made a left on Railroad, before he pulled into the gravel driveway. He put up the top to his beloved car and shut off the engine. The got out and went inside the warehouse. It was dark inside and they had to take off their sunglasses to see, even then it was hard to see. The only light in the room was a small lamp on a desk. There was a laptop on the desk and a girl was slumped over the keyboard. The guys drew their guns and Mikey switched on the light that bathed the room in a white florescent glow.

"Holy Mother Fucking Hell!!!" said the girl at the desk. She jumped in her seat and looked at the guys. They put away their guns.

"Sorry Laura. We thought you were dead." Mikey said as he holstered his silver Beretta. It had a black grip, and was inlaid with emeralds.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?" Laura said giving Mikey and Gerard a hug and kiss. She hugged the others.

"So who's the lucky winner of today's lottery?" Bob asked as he took off his coat and tie. Laura walked back to the computer and picked up a remote from the table. She switched on the Plasma TV that was on the wall. It came to life with a desktop picture of Jeph Howard of The Used. Gerard sneered, everyone else laughed as they sat down on the big wrap around couch that was in front of the TV.

"You all are going to love this." Laura said as she brought up a picture on the computer. "The only thing is don't fuck her before you kill her this time." Bob shrugged and grunted.

On the TV there was a picture of wealthy heiress Paris Hilton.

"Holy shit!" Frank said

"You can't be serious?" Ray asked looking baffled, as he took off his hat.

"Oh I am. Her father is tired of all her shit...so is our employer. And being paid is a good thing." Laura said

"Wow, this is a waste of a fuck...but more so of a life...let's fuck her ass up." Gerard said finally piping up.

"Yeah tell me about it. She is scheduled to be transported to her 'jail' on the 14th. Just in time for your birthday Ray Ray." Laura said walking over to the couch with an envelope.

"A slut whore bag, bitch for my birthday...thanks" Ray said drolly.

"Hey asshole, you married Me." came another female voice from behind the couch. It was Ray's wife Rylie. Laura's twin sister. The only difference was that Rylie's hair was longer than Laura's, who's was cut of in a bob style cut. Rylie leaned over the couch and kissed Ray.

"Eww, Rylie I am your cousin, I don't wanna see you and my best friend make out...please " Mikey whined. She ignored his comment.

"Hey baby you didn't die today. You get to get laid tonight." Rylie said pulling the hair tie from his hair and running her hands through it.

"Okay that is going too far...its bad enough we can hear you two, but that is too much." Mikey whined anew. Rylie looked at Mikey who was sitting next to Ray. She mussed his hair up and he freaked out.

"Hey damnit! I just got that the way I like it!" Mikey whined with even more emphasis. Laura laughed and went on.

"She will be venerable at her hotel the night before." Laura said as she handed Gerard the envelope.

"These are the plane tickets to New York." Laura said.

"Salt Lake?" Gerard said looking at the tickets.

"Yeah you have aprivate jet that takes you there. Terry and Mitch will be there waiting for you." Laura said

"Where do we go from there?" Bob asked

"New York." Rylie said

"Are you sure we wont be arrested as soon as we get off the plane?" Frank asked sounding worried.

"No, our employer has the NYPD in his left pocket. You will be fine...just don't make a mess like you did last time. Honestly they had to scrape up the last guy with a spatula." Laura said cringing.

"Yeah and we got bitched out for it. See they think we hold your leashes...but what they don't know is none of you have leashes...except you baby." Rylie said leaning down to kiss Ray again.

"Ah hell will you two just go fuck already. This meeting's already over and you are making us all sick." Bob said as he stood up taking his gun from his holster. Ray practically climbed over the couch and grabbed Rylie and ran with her to their bedroom slamming the door.

"Wow, just wow." Laura said.

"When do we leave?" Frank asked.

"Tomorrow at 11 I'm afraid." Laura said sitting down in between Gerard and Frank. Mikey jumped up and ran to his room to fix his hair. Bob snorted.

"Hey man can you clean my gun please?" Frank asked taking his gun from its holster and handing it to Bob, who nodded and walked to his room. The silver 9mm was Frank's pride and joy. It had a pearl handle with inlay onyx that read 'Pansy'. He had two others which were just like 'Pansy' only they were called 'Bella' and 'Sinatra'.

Gerard made him self comfortable as he flipped through the channels then settled on a local news program. Out of no where moans and groans came from the bedroom Ray and Rylie had run into a few minutes ago. Laura stiffened, Frank shook his head and Gerard laughed. Mikey came from his room a few minutes later, with his hair in perfect order. He sat down and began to watch TV with Laura, Gerard and Frank.

"Mikey you know that as soon as she comes out she is gonna mess up your hair again." Laura said as Mikey paled. Gerard laughed hard and switched channels to HBO where a movie was playing.

An hour later Ray came from the room, in his black sweat pants his hair was wet and almost dripping. He wore a smile and walked to the kitchen and began to pilfer through the cuboards to find something for dinner. Alilttle bit after Ray came out Rylie walked out too, a smile on her lips as well. Her hair was wet as well, she sat down on the couch and watched TV. Her hair was dripping on her white tee shirt making it almost see through at the shoulders. Laura went into the kitchen.

"Did you have fun?" Frank asked knowing it was a loaded question.

"Yeah, always do when I fuck my husband."Rylie replied. Mikey groaned, Gerard laughed and Laura almost spit up the soda she had just gotten from the kitchen.

"Holy Hell Rylie...be more descriptive will ya." Gerard said laughing at Laura.

"Well if you want me too...Ray does this thing with his tounge that..." Rylie began

"YOU FINISH THAT STATEMENT AND I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU AGAIN!!!" came Ray's voice from the kitchen. everyone laughed at Rylie's look of sadness, then she pouted.

Ray came out of the kitchen with a plate of food. Everyone jumped up and ran to the kitchen and got food as well. When everyone was full they went to bed.

The Next morning Gerard was up at five am. Although he didnt need to pack, Laura and Rylie had seen to that yesterday while they were gone. He put on a shirt and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. There were left overs from last nights meal. Ray was good for that always making more than necessary. He opened the cabinet door and grabbed a glass. Closing it he turned to get a glass of water, from the water cooler by the fridge.

He drank the glass of water and put it in the sink. He went in to the library and pulled out a book he had been reading, called Heart Shaped Box by Joe Hill, he sat down and began to read the book. He was quickly engrossed in it and didn't see or hear Bob come in behind him.

"Hey Gerard?"Bob said. Gerard jumped a foot and Bob laughed so hard that he had to grab the desk behind him.

"Holy shit man you scared the hell outta me. What did you want?" Gerard asked out of breath and grasping teh book to his chest. Bob laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing man...just wondering why you are up early?" Bob asked.

"I just had another dream, and i couldnt sleep anymore." Gerard said sitting back down in his chair. and closing the book.

"Yeah, what happened this time or was it he same." Bob said nodding.

"The same. I always get there just as she pulls the trigger. I can never stop it." Gerard said as he hung his head, trying to get the images from his head. Bob kneeled in front of him.

"Dude look we all feel bad about that day, but remember we are gonna find him and kill him. That is whay we do this, all these stupid people we have killed. Remeber we are doing this for a reason, to kill her. That is all this is." Bob said grabbing Gerard's hands and looking at him in his face. Gerard nodded tears in his eyes.

"I know, but that doesnt make me feel any better. She is still gone no matter what happens."

At 8:30 am the rest of the house got up and Laura cooked breakfast. She made pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and hash browns. Ray and Rylie went back into their room after breakfast, no doubt to have more time alone. Mikey went to his room to pack his hair supplies. Frank was left alone in the living room with Laura. Gerard and Bob had gone back to the libaray.

Frank scratched nervasly at his neck. Laura sat there unaware of Frank and his itchy neck. He cleared his throat.

"Laura. Uh can i ask you a question?" Frank asked clearing his thouat again.

"Yeah what is it Frakie." Laura asked not looking at him.

"I was wondering if when we get back from this trip...maybe we could go do something...if you want?" Frank said. Laura sat back and looked at Frank in the eyes. They all had grown up together, and Frank was a good friend, and had been so for a long time.

"I can't believe you asked that." Laura said Frank sat there as if she had just told him he was a replusive troll.

"What?" He said

"I mean, now i cant believe you asked that now, why didnt you ask sooner? I have been here and you just sit there all nervas and shit. You ask now, boy are you slow to doing something..." Laura was cut off as Franks grabbed her in a deeply passionate kiss. Bob walked back in the room just at that time, and turned around and went to his room.

"Ray baby i dont have a good feeling about all this." Rylie said in the bedroom as she watched Ray lay on their bed. He looked at her.

"What do you mean baby, its just a routine thing, like always. What is there to worry about?" He said sitting up.

"I dont know, i just feel weird." Rylie said pausing then shaking her head. "Never mind baby, I am just feeling weird today." She laied on the bed next to him. He put his arms around her and held her.

Gerard was still in the libaray when Mikey came in. He was holding a ticket and reading the information on it. Gerard looked up as he walked in.

"What's up?" He asked his younger brother, who looked concerned.

"Its just this ticket, I dont know. Why would we go to Salt Lake unless the target was there. Its a stupid lay over." Mikey said

"Its not a layover dumb shit. We are going on the Jet, i guess we need to talk to Terry and Mitch." Gerard said ignoring his brother slightly. _'he is so annoying sometimes' _Gerard thought. Mikey shrugs.

"Yeah I guess. I kinda miss her, she was cool." Mikey said. His eyes got all dreamy and he looked pasted Gerard to the pictures on the desk. There were a few of him and Gerard as children, there were some of Rylie and Laura too. In one picture there was Mitch, Laura, Rylie, Smokie, himself, Gerard, Ray, Frank, and Bob. It was a group shot of them all, back in 05, before the company split into three sections. Now there was a base in California, Utah and here in New Mexico. Mitch was a tall dark haired girl,who Mikey had a crush on like nobodies business.

"Why don't you juts tell her you wanna go out." Gerard said have his quite time inturrupted. Mikey blused and kicked at the ground.

"I cant she is above me. Plus I think that she has a man." Mikey said sounding let down by his own words. Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well you wont know untill you ask, come on little bro. How long has it been since Alicia, you need someone." Gerard said getting up and putting the book away. Mikey looked at his brother.

"What about you? Where are you all the time now, and Eliza didn't hurt you...I...I am sorry I didnt mean that." Mikey said. Getrard fixed him with a cold staire.

"No she didnt hurt me she died. And to set the record straight, Alicia didn't know what we do and if she ever found out then she would have left you for sure. Eliza did and she loved me any way. Now get out I will see you in the car." Gerard said turning away from his little brother. Mikey started to say something but thought better of it and walked out of the room. Gerard stood there for a few minutes then when he was sure that Mikey was gone he broke down and cried.

"Goddamnit I miss you baby." Gerard sobbed.

"Okay do you all have everything you need?" Laura said looking at Frank in particular. Bob noticed and laughed as he put his big black duffel bag in the trunk of the car. Gerard was the ast to walk out of the house with his big black sunglasses on and his black duffel bag, which he threw in the trunk with Bob's. Frank and Ray did the same. Mikey was hovering around Rylie, who looked sad because Ray was leaving again. Mikey gave her a hug.

"Hey dont worry, i'll bring him back in one piece in a few days." Mikey said to her as he hugged her. She squeezed him tight.

"You better." She whispered. Mikey pulled away and looked at her and say tears in her eyes. She wiped them away as Ray walked up and put a big smile on her face. Ray pushed Mikey aside and gave his wife a big hug and kiss.

"We'll be back in a few days. I promice, hey i'll bring you something from New York." He said as he looked at her then kissed her again, deeply. Mikey picked up his stuff and put it in the trunk, then shut it and sat in the back seat.

Bob and Ray got in as well. Frank was in the front seat. Gerard was that last to get in as he was saying good by to his cousins.

"We should be back in a few days. Two weeks at the most. I will call when we are in Salt Lake." Gerard said hugging Laura then Rylie.

"You better and tell Mitch if she ever wants to see Jack again...they better come and see us." Rylie said. Ray turned in his seat and looked at her. He mouthed something to her and she smiled. Gerard walked to the car and got in the driver's side. he turned the key and the dark candy apple red chevy rumbled to life like distant thunder. Laura and Rylie whooped and yelled at the top of their lungs, neighbors came out of their homes to see what all the fuss was about and when they saw it was jsut Gerard's car they shook their heads and went back inside. Gerard reved the engine then peeled out of the drive way, with Laura and Rylie screaming more.

This was the ritual, every time the boys left they did this, once they were out of sight the girls went back inside.

"Hey Gee, why are we going to Salt Lake I mean it will be cool to see Mitch again but it seems outta the way?" Frank said. He had this dreamy look in his eyes and kept looking behind him. Mikey noticed, but didnt say anything.

"Hey we go where we are told, and we kill who we are told no questions remember." Gerard said driving to their private air strip. Mikey sat in the back and looked at Gerard in the rearview mirror trying to chatch his eye, it was no luck so he gave up and pulled out his Ipod.

Frank shrugged and looked ahead, wishing he had, had more time with Laura. Bob was lost in his PSP, and Ray looked like he was about to cry. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the airfield. They unloaded the bags and packed up the plane, that was headed for Salt Lake City Utah.


End file.
